


plumerias

by katieandsav



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Heaven, Like Whoa, Sadness, Sorta Fluffy, im sorry, ish, kinda happy???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieandsav/pseuds/katieandsav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	plumerias

It was just a hunt. It was just a wound. He'd had worse.

But,  _Jesus,_ was he tired. He was tired of this. He didn't want to take innocent lives anymore.

"Sammy Winchester, getting slow, huh?" the vampire snarled at him, his ugly mouth stained with the blood of a teenage girl.

"Nope, not any time soon," Sam sliced the vamp's head off and watched with a melancholy sort of feeling as it hit the ground.

He glanced around quickly. He was surrounded by the scent of fresh blood, not that it bothered him anymore. He'd gotten used to it when he used to accompany his dad on hunts as a kid.

Thinking back, he'd gotten sick at the sight or smell of blood. He could recall a time in third grade when a boy had scraped his knee pretty bad, and he'd passed out. He smiled to himself, remembering Dean laughing at him but later consoling him.

"Dean?" the house was large, even by vampire standards. "DEAN?"

"Upstairs, Sammy." Dean shouted back, his voice strained.

Sam treaded lightly up the stairs, in case there were more vamps in the house. When he got the top, he looked around and saw a light on in the room at the end of a hall.

He tiptoed down the hallway (or, did the best he could, with his size), and peered into the room.

His brother was surrounded by dead bodies.

This wasn't too unusual. Dean had always been the ruthless one, but it'd been worse since Cas had died, and gone to wherever angels go in the afterlife. 

He hadn't been quite as in-touch, and he never really talked. Whenever Sam tried to get him to talk, he mumbled something about not being able to save the one that saved them so many times. 

Dean, plain and simple, had lost himself. He'd thrown himself off into the deep, and seemed to be in a perpetually mourning-and-drunk state. He wasn't the same joking, familial, brother he'd joined so many years ago. He wasn't even living, he was slowly killing himself, Sam thought.

Suddenly, Dean screamed. It was a painful, high-pitched, cry. Dean hadn't ever made a sound like that in his life.

Sam didn't feel it at first. The knife in his back.

The pain spread through his body slowly, like it'd been injected into him. Like a drug he'd been taking for so long, he'd grown immune to it. 

It was a dull pain, and the blood stained his shirt like the can paint he'd spilled in a grocery store when he was little. He chuckled a little, remembering how he'd so desperately wanted no one to know he'd been so clumsy. 

And then Dean was kneeling next to him, applying pressure to the wound, like they'd always been taught too. He pulled off his jacked and used it to soak of the blood from Sam's chest. The knife had only pressed harder when he fell over, of course. 

"Sammy, c'mon, we gotta get to a hospital. I'll get the last vamp later, okay?" Dean's voice was panicked, and he started to pick Sam up.

"No, Dean, just leave me." The older brother looked surprised. 

"Why would I do that, Sam? C'mon, now. Let's go." Dean tried to pull him up, but Sam just went limp.

"Please, Dean. Please, just. Let me die. I want to rest, in heaven, hell, where ever I end up. Please," Sam croaked. 

"Sammy, I promised to take care of you.  _I promised._ " Dean's dark green eyes were tearful, and Sam never wanted to see them again.

"Dean, you're ridiculous. You promised years ago. Now, promise me this. Stop hunting. Live your life. Please," Sam put his hands on his brother's shoulder.

"Okay, Sammy. I promise," Dean nodded, his voice was distant. 

Sam smiled. "Okay."

They sat there for a minute, just being brothers again. Like they'd been when they were younger, and less burdened.

Then Sam's stuggle to breathe stopped.

While Dean clutched his brother and sobbed, Sam was somewhere very different. 

He felt almost blinded. He'd been used to so much darkness, and the sunlight in front of him was almost unbearable. 

The ground beneath his feet was soft, and the air smelled like rain mixed with his first girlfriend's perfume. He inhaled deeply, and if that was all heaven was, he thought he'd be alright. 

He opened his eyes, and saw a vast meadow. Full of green grass and all sorts of flowers, the tall plants tilting slightly when the breeze shifted. It was the most perfect thing imaginable, and there was a cottage on the far end of the field.

He walked towards it slowly, taking in the unrealness that was his personal heaven. But a joyous sound came out of the small house, and he moved faster then he'd ever moved in his life.

Sam threw open in the door and stepped into the house, to find the love of his life standing there, like she'd been waiting for him for a long time.

"Jess," he sighed as he threw his arms around her. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
